The Twins
by Satoshi'sBabe
Summary: This was written for the emotions competition. I had Jealous and the letter K. so I did Katie Bell


**The emotions competition - jealous - letter K**

**THE TWINS  
**

Everyone thinks I'm in love with Oliver Wood, but I'm not. The one or in this case two that I would really like the attention of is Fred and George Weasley. They are so adorable and sexy and they really know how to cheer a girl up when she's down. Oh how I wish they would notice me, they don't though. If they did I'm sure they would see that I'm just as pretty as the other girls they flirt with. It's so annoying how much I dislike my female classmates because of them. One day I caught them flirting with Alicia Spinnet and she was flirting back. She knows how I feel about the twins and here she was flirting with them! Why won't they just look at me already? I've grown up. I get hit on by plenty of guys but I won't give them the time of day. The only guys I want are the twins. I know I keep saying that but I just can't help it. Everyone should know my intentions and they should know to stay away.

Today I'm going to approach them and get them to notice me. I'm in the bathroom now adding just a light touch of make-up to enhance my already beautiful features. As I walk out of the ladies room I see a few of the girls that the twins have flirted with and they all scowl in my direction, what'd I do? Well, it doesn't matter; it's time to ambush the twins.

I peak around a corner to see the twins coming down the hall and a huge grin crosses my face. I was temporarily distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't realized they had seen me and that they were now standing behind me. I looked out again and when I saw they were no longer there I pouted. Guess it's just not meant to be, I sighed. I felt a presence lean In close to my ear and whisper "who are you" then another whisper by my other ear "waiting for" and one last time in unison "Katie?." I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I turned around and found the objects of my fantasies and desire standing seductively over me.

"I…I…" I let my breath out finally as the twins stared at me with Cheshire grins on their handsome faces. After that things seemed to move rather quickly. One of them had his arms wrapped around my waist while the other had one hand on my cheek and his other tangled with one of my hands.

"What do you"

"want"

"Katie" they said in a purr.

"I want you. Both of you" I managed to gasp out and then I felt lips on my neck followed by my lips. I moaned at the contact and the feeling of hands roaming my clothed body. Before I was ready, everything was over. They had let me go and were waving at me from half way down the hall.

For a moment there I had thought things would finally change and just maybe I would finally be able to have them, how wrong I was. The next day I saw them doing what they had done to me with none other than Hermione Granger. As if having their brother Ron wasn't enough she's going after the twins as well. I really haven't liked her much since she started dating Ron but I'd catch her making out with the twins. Why must they do this? Do they realize how much this hurts me? I don't want to hate my entire class or my house mates but everyone seems to be chasing them and I can't stand it.

I'm beginning to think that sitting alone in my room brooding about this isn't such a good idea. A couple times I've thought about offing myself for this stupid jealousy I can't seem to be rid of but then I thought better of it and decided getting revenge would be better. I've seen Hermione with the twins more than I've seen them with anyone else and that's how I know this plan will work.

"Hey Ron" I called out to the youngest brother.

"What's up Katie?" he looks at me questioningly.

"Can I see you for a moment? It's about Quidditch" I smile innocently enough.

"Sure" he shrugs his shoulders and follows me. What he doesn't know is that he's following me to where I know Hermione will see us immediately as she walks into the common room. Jealousy makes us do stupid things and secretly I'm hoping the twins also see. This is their fault in the first place and now I'm desperate for the attention that I want.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" the red head asked.

I grabbed his face quickly when I saw who was entering the common room and I kissed Ron. He didn't seem to notice who had walked in and a moment later Hermione came over and slapped Ron so hard I could hear the ringing. I smirked inwardly and thought 'ha-ha. That's what you get Mione'. Then she rounded on me and started slapping me. I was taken by surprise, I hadn't counted this into my plan but when I saw the twins coming closer with disappointed looks on their faces I thought I'd finally get what I had wanted since I first met the twins. How wrong I was, that disappointed look was for me as they pulled Hermione off of me.

They gave me one last look and shook their heads as they walked Hermione out of the common room. I knew then that nothing would ever happen between me and the twins. That day in the hallway was just a quick bit of fun to them and I couldn't help the tears of jealousy that ran like waterfalls down my face. I was scowling and no one would come near me.

I really don't care anymore, or maybe I do and that's why I am now sitting alone on the railing of the astronomy tower looking down and contemplating my actions and just how easy it would be to end my humiliation. Who would miss me anyway? I've written my thoughts down on a piece of parchment. I'm not sorry for what I did, but I have acknowledged that jealousy does make the best of us do stupid things. But my humiliation is too great and I can't stand the damned whispers of my peers any longer. Goodbye Hogwarts and goodbye Fred and George Weasley.

With that final farewell I spelled the paper to seek out Harry Potter, the one friend I knew I could always count on, and I leaned back that final inch without holding the rail, and smiled as I fell backward and hit the ground fast and hard. I closed my eyes as I heard screaming and that was it for me.

**A/N:** well now, writing this story was a challenge. I was looking for something to write about when I happened upon this competition/challenge and decided to try it out. I hope I got it right. :D and that you'll be kind enough to review


End file.
